


The twins

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Dreamtale (AU), Undertale (Video Game), Underverse(AU)
Genre: Feels, Guerra, Other, misterio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: Essa fanfic foi transferida da minha conta no Wattpad que esta sendo encerrada. Espero que gostem! Tenham uma Boa leitura~Hella





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi transferida da minha conta no Wattpad que esta sendo encerrada. Espero que gostem! Tenham uma Boa leitura  
> ~Hella

Era um dia tranquilo! o ceu estava aberto, o vento passeava suavemente entre as folhas das arvores, pássaros cantavam suas canções de verão! Um garoto com roupas em preto e branco andava perdido pela floresta! Seu nome era Cross! Havia entrado na floresta sem saber onde estava indo e acabou se perdendo não conseguindo chegar a lugar nenhum! Cross ja estava perdendo as esperanças! afinal...por que havia saído de casa?   
Fácil! a razão era boa o suficiente pra faze-lo fugir!   
O lugar onde vivia estava em uma guerra brutal e impiedosa o forçando a fugir e deixar tudo pra tras! essa mesma guerra matou sua familia e destruiu tudo! Cross ja estava ficando sem energia! não sabia a quantos dias estava andando! Depois de mais algumas horas começou a chover. Ja sem esperança e sem energia o mesmo se encostou em uma arvore colocando a cabeça entre as pernas e deixou a chuva levar suas lagrimas.    
???- Cross.....  
Um sussurro quase inaudível alcançou o menor que levantou a cabeça olhando em volta. Algo lhe dizia pra continuar andando! Com uma força que não sabia que tinha o mesmo se levantou e seguiu um caminho que não imaginava que conhecia tanto assim! Era como se algo ou alguém estivesse o guiando! Em alguns minutos Cross chegou a um vilarejo. Era cinzento e estranho mas parecia tranquilo! O mesmo foi andando, sem saber por que, ate uma arvore no meio do vilarejo! olhando em volta, percebeu que os moradores sequer dirigiam o olhar a ele. Ao chegar a arvore olhou pro alto da mesma. Milhares de sensações que ja conhecia o atingiram.   
???- posso ajuda-lo?   
Ao olhar pra fonte da voz seus olhos pesaram e não pode ver nada além de um borrão antes de tudo ficar escuro!


	2. Wake Up!

Era quente e confortável!  Era estranho.....mas se sentia de certa forma....Familiar! o cansaço ainda pesava seu corpo! Cross mau conseguia abrir seus olhos!   
???- sera que ele vai acordar?   
????- ceus! Dream! deixa ele dormir!   
Dream- mas ele ja dormiu por 2 dias! e se ele estiver com fome?   
????- ele vai acordar quando descansar totalmente! voce não viu o estado que o garoto estava?   
Dream- sera que ele fugiu de um daqueles vilarejos que foram envolvidos na guerra?   
????- impossível que ele tenha vindo de la e chegado vivo! é muito longe Dream!   
Cross- hm....onde eu to....  
Seus olhos se abriram devagar! Sua visão ainda meio embaçada! Havia mesmo dormido por 2 dias?  Estava tão confuso e se sentia tão fraco! não tinha tempo pra pensar nisso agora!   
????- !!! Voce acordou?   
Dream- YAY! qual seu nome?   
Cross- quem são ..voces....?   
????- ele deve estar fraco! deixa o menino respirar!   
Dream- ok ok!   
Logo sua visão voltou ao normal podendo ver quem eram os donos das vozes!  o que estava mais perto se vestia com vestes em amarelo e dourado e tinha uma coroa dourada na cabeça! e o que estava um pouco mais longe se vestia de alguns tons de azul e roxo e tinha uma coroa dourada com uma lua na cabeça!   
????- bem, Meu nome é Nightmare! esse quase subindo em cima de voce é meu irmão Dream! qual seu nome?    
Cross- m-meu nome é Cross.....  
Night- muito prazer em conhece-lo cross! bem, voce dormiu por dois dias inteiros! deve estar com fome! Dream! eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra ele comer! certifique-se de que ele esta confortável! e respeite o espaço pessoal dele por favor!   
Dream- ok!   
Nightmare saiu andando e Cross se sentou na cama percebendo que estava sem roupas e corando intensamente.   
Cross- !!!! m-minhas roupas!   
Dream- ah! meu irmão e eu as tiramos por que estavam sujas e rasgadas!  resolvemos esperar voce acordar pra ver se algumas das nossas roupas te serviam! ele disse que voce tem o mesmo tamanho que ele então pode ser que as roupas dele te sirvam!   
Cross- o-ok!   
Cross tentou se levantar mas suas pernas não se moviam direito! todo o seu corpo estava pesado! ele se senti exausto!   
Dream- é melhor continuar na cama por enquanto! Voce precisa descansar e comer alguma coisa!    
Cross- o-ok! onde estamos?   
Dream- ah!  voce esta na nossa casa!    
Cross- ah.....   
Dream- não se preocupe! pode ficar o quanto tempo quiser!   
Cross- m-mesmo?   
Dream- claro! é sempre bom ter novos companheiros!   
Nesse momento Nightmare entrou com uma grande bandeja carregando um prato com comida e um copo com um liquido parecido com suco!  Ele se aproximou e entregou a bandeja a Cross a colocando em seu colo.   
Night- prontinho! sirva-se a vontade!   
Cross paralisou por um momento! Depois de ver tanta hostilidade e tanto odio....aqueles dois desconhecidos o deram um lugar pra ficar e comida! Lagrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos incontrolavelmente alarmando Nightmare e Dream.   
Night- !!!   
Dream- oh não! por que esta chorando Cross?! aconteceu alguma coisa?   
Cross- .... m-muito obrigado.....   
Dream abraçou cross logo sendo seguido por Nightmare que fez o mesmo. Cross retribuiu o abraço repetindo o tempo todo ''muito obrigado''


	3. Together forever

Alguns dias se passaram desde que Cross acordou. Dream e Nightmare estavam sendo muito gentis e acolhedores! Cross se sentia estranho recebendo tanto amor e gentileza depois de ver tanto odio e guerra!    
Dream- Hey Cross!    
Cross- s-sim?   
Dream- eu vou fazer copras no vilarejo! eu queria que voce fosse comigo pra comprarmos umas roupas novas pra voce e pra voce me ajudar a carregar as compras!   
Cross- oh! claro!  como quiser!   
Dream- Yay!!   
Dream pegou a mão de Cross e saiu correndo o levando junto. o hibrido sorriu levemente diante da ação do menor! enquanto corriam Cross percebeu que a mão de Dream era estranhamente fria....  
Ao chegarem ao vilarejo, começaram a fazer compras como Dream disse! Cross acompanhava o menor e aproveitava para observar a sua volta!    
o vilarejo era estranho a seus olhos! parecia cinza e sem graça como se estivesse morto.....Dream cumprimentava todos que via e eles o cumprimentavam de volta! mas ignoravam Cross totalmente como se o mesmo não estivesse la.  
Enquanto acompanhava Dream, Cross pensava na diferença monstruosa que existia entre o menor e seu irmão Nightmare. Ao passo que Nightmare lhe parecia serio e maduro, Dream lhe parecia descontraído e infantil! mas ao mesmo tempo ambos eram iguais.  
Dream- Cross? voce me ouviu?   
Cross- hm? perdão Dream! eu estava distraído. oque dizia?   
Dream- vamos comprar roupas pra voce aqui! quero que experimente algumas! pode ser?   
Cross- ok! sem problemas.   
Dream começou a pegar varias roupas para que cross experimentasse. Uma após outra, Cross vestia e mostrava a Dream como ficou. o menor estava se divertindo com isso e igualmente estava Cross! o hibrido se lembrava de sua casa e de sua familia não podendo evitar que lagrimas escorressem por suas bochechas.   
Dream- Cross! voce esta chorando de novo! oque ouve?   
Cross- n-não se preocupe Dream! e-eu so....estou com saudade da minha familia....   
Dream- eles morreram ne?   
Cross- s-sim.....   
Dream abraçou o maior o confortando. Cross, imediatamente, retribuiu o abraço deixando que ainda mais lagrimas escorressem de seus olhos.  
Dream- esta tudo bem Cross! aqui somos todos uma familia! ficaremos juntos pra sempre!   
Cross- v-voce promete?   
Dream- claro! prometo!   
Cross- o-obrigado Dream!   
Dream sorriu e depois de mais algumas peças de roupas e mais alguns risos, ambos seguiram em direção ao castelo! No caminho, Dream convenceu Cross a experimentar alguns de seus doces preferidos! Cross teve um dia bem animado ao lado do pequeno sonhador. Com certeza adoraria ficar ali por bastante tempo!


	4. Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa a demora! Aqui vai mais um capitulo! espero que gostem!

Nightmare, cuidadosamente, preparava o café da manhã e viu cross entrar na cozinha.   
Night- Bom dia Cross!   
Cross- B-Bom dia!   
Night- pelo visto meu irmão achou roupas boas pra voce! Sente-se! o Café esta quase pronto!   
Cross- Obrigado!   
Cross se sentou em um lugar aleatorio da mesa e Nightmare colocou um prato em sua frente com seu café da manhã.   
Night- espero que goste!   
Dream entrou na cozinha também se sentando.   
Dream- Bom dia Nighty!   
Night- Bom dia irmão!   
O maior serviu o café da manhã a Dream e logo se sentou com seu propio.   
Night- se divertiram ontem?   
Dream- yep! Compramos roupas novas pro Crossy e ele experimentou os meus doces preferidos tambem!   
Night- Crossy?   
O rosto de Cross tomou um tom avermelhado forte ao ouvir o apelido fazendo tanto Nightmare quanto Dream rirem da reação do hibrido   
Dream- eu que dei esse apelido a ele! Ele é tão legal! Ele vai ficar com a gente bro? Diz que sim por favor diz que sim!   
Night- Bem, se ele quiser é claro, ele pode viver conosco!   
Cross- m-mesmo?   
Night- claro! vai ser um prazer ter uma companhia aqui! e meu irmão gostou bastante de voce!   
Cross- m-muito obrigado! v-voces são muito gentis comigo!   
Dream- Não precisa agradecer bobo!   
Dream se levantou e abraçou o hibrido   
Dream- eu que agradeço por voce ser meu amigo!   
Night- ele pode ser nosso guarda real!   
Cross- guarda real?   
Dream- uhum! Pra proteger a gente!   
Cross- s-seria uma honra!   
Night- então, eu nomeio voce, sir cross, como guarda real do reino Otherworld!   
Dream- yay!   
Cross sorriu e os 3 voltaram a tomar seu café da manhã! O dia foi tranquilo e a tarde Nightmare levou Cross pelos corredores do castelo. Cross estava um pouco assustado com o que Nightmare queria mostra-lo. Logo chegaram ao alto de uma torre e subiram no telhado do castelo.   
Cross- p-por que estamos aqui?   
Night- espere so mais uns minutinhos!  
Como dito, Cross esperou mais alguns minutos e logo algo o espantou e o deixou maravilhado! O por do sol era magnifico visto dali! Cross jamais tinha visto algo tão lindo como esse por do sol! Estava começando a acreditar que o mundo era um lugar ......cinza e feio! Mas esses dois irmãos estavam apagando impressões de sua vida toda fazendo o hibrido mundo ver o mundo de outra forma! Sua alma estava novamente encontrando paz!


	5. Different in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um cap! ooof! Ate que enfim!

Por algum motivo, o hibrido acordou no meio da noite e perdeu o sono! Ele observava o teto sem se mover pensando em tudo que ja passou....... Parecia que ja estava ali a anos quando na verdade so haviam alguns dias! Sua vida havia sido totalmente renovada naquele lugar! Sua alma se sentia acolhida e feliz......  
Depois de muito pensar, Cross resolveu levantar pra tomar um pouco de agua. Ao sair viu Nightmare descendo as escadas devagar. Dream veio logo atrás dele fazendo um sinal de silencio.  
Dream- ele é sonambulo. Não se preocupe! Não é perigoso.  
Cross apenas balançou a cabeça concordando e seguiu Dream acompanhando Nightmare. Ao chegarem na sala, Nightmare parou em frente a parede e começou a bater a cabeça nela.  
Cross- !!! p-por que ele-  
Dream- eu não sei...... ele so.....fica ai.......se machucando.  
Cross- e não podemos acordar ele?  
Dream- eu sempre acordo ele! Mas ele sempre volta pra ca......  
Cross- ja tentou esperar ate ele parar?  
Dream- ja.....fiquei a noite toda aqui com ele e de manhã quando ele acordou, estava com a testa sangrando......  
Cross- e se trancar a porta do quarto?  
Dream- ele bate a cabeça na porta também.....mas diferente da parede que é so de madeira, a porta tem detalhes em metal! Machuca ainda mais......  
Cross- oh......  
Dream- geralmente eu chamo ele pra dormir comigo! Ele sempre fica quieto quando dorme abraçado comigo.....  
O menor foi ao encontro de seu irmão pegando suas mãos e o afastando da parede.  
Dream- Night. Acorda! vem! vamos pro quarto.  
Night- Dream....?  
Nightmare acordou e olhou para ambos. Dream o abraçou e o levou de volta pro quarto. Cross pegou seu copo d'agua e voltou pro quarto, mas passando pela sala, ele olhou a parede onde Nightmare batia a cabeça...... Havia um grande retrato dos dois irmãos nela. Eles pareciam exatamente iguais a agora! Seria esse retrato recente? Não.....estava bem empoeirado e suas bordas estavam bem desgastadas.....parecia estar la a anos...... Finalmente o sono voltou e Cross decidiu seguir em frente e voltar a dormir. Talvez não fosse nada demais!

**Author's Note:**

> Os capitulos aqui nesse livro vão ser um pouco curtos mas pode ser que as vezes sejam bem compridos


End file.
